nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Barricade RV-10
The Barricade RV-10 is a semi-automatic electronic revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is powered by three AA batteries, which are inserted into a holder with the N-Strike logo on it. It has a revolving barrel which holds ten darts; this barrel makes noises when the blaster is fired. Since the blaster is semi-automatic, it does not need to be cocked after firing because it uses a flywheel system. Details The flywheel system for the Barricade automatically begins when the blaster is turned on. A single dart cannot be inserted without revving the flywheel by placing it in the jam door opening. This blaster has an iron-sight built into the blaster. If a shoulder stock is used, the sight can still be used. Because of this reason and the ability to fire without priming, this blaster works well with stocks and a tactical scope. However, the design of the Recon stock makes using the sight uncomfortable. Potentially, this is the only blaster to be able to be conveniently dual-wielded. However, reloading is a problem while dual-wielding. Some modders have modified the chamber and removed the revolving barrel to allow clips to be used, eliminating this issue and effectively creating a clip system blaster. Color schemes The Barricade has been released in a number of color schemes: * Standard (yellow/black/orange) * Gear Up (orange/black) * Optimus Prime (red/blue) * Bumblebee (yellow/black) * Sonic (clear green) Review Range - 9/10 - This blaster has a firing range of thirty-five feet. It is sporadic, however. Accuracy - 8/10 - The Barricade is quite accurate due to the vertical position of its flywheels. However, if Whistler Darts are used, accuracy will drop, as the hole in the tip of the darts will cause a draft, making them veer off course. If the darts are inserted so that they get fired with their opening facing up, accuracy will increase and the range will be better. Reliability - 8/10 - The blaster makes quite a bit of noise when turned on, which kills any chance of a low profile and ambushes. Also, darts are prone to fall out of the blaster if it is pointed downwards, as the bottom portion of the revolver is not covered - an option likely designed for quick reloading. But the reloading is bad for close quarters for you have to load every dart singularly. Jamming may also occur if held pointing down, as darts may slip from the revolver into the chamber. If trigger is not pulled down all the way, jamming will also occur. In extremely rare cases, the Barricade flywheel system might completely stop working while firing. This can usually be fixed by restarting the blaster. Rate - 10/10 - Since this is a quick semi-auto blaster, up to five darts can be fired a second. Range decreases a by a few inches if the blaster is fired as fast as the user can pull the trigger, due to the flywheels slowing down because of friction. If the user wants the blaster to fire at its maximum range, a short pause should be given between shots to let the flywheels get back to full speed. The best firing speed to go at is two to three darts per second. Capacity - 9/10 - The blaster holds ten darts at a time. This is the largest capacity on a revolver, matched only by the Furyfire and Hyperfire. General - 8.8/10 - The Barricade RV-10 is an excellent blaster, with the fast fire, with its only downsides being the sound of the motor and dart slips. It makes for an excellent sidearm, but it doesn't work for stealth missions. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Barricade commercial. *The Barricade was first released in Australia. *This blaster can accept the Praxis, Recon CS-6, Raider CS-35, and Spectre REV-5 stocks. *The blaster looks as if it could be equipped with a barrel extension, but the coating on the front prevents one being used. *Battery life will be increased if the blaster is turned off while reloading. *There is a bonus pack of the Barricade which includes a yellow recast of the Raider stock *The long muzzle is to prevent people from getting their finger stuck in the flywheels. *There are four mistakes on the packaging in Canada. The iron sight is filled in and solid, the muzzle is longer and appears as a flat cylinder without the crease, the ready indicator filled in,and the stock attachment on the blaster is black. *It is known as the Auto Barricade RV-10 in Japan. *The Barricade RV-10 is one of the three N-Strike blasters that has semi-auto capabilities and not full-auto. The others are the Hornet AS-6 and the Rayven CS-18. External links *Barricade RV-10 on the Nerf website *Barricade RV-10 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Flywheel System